HunHan with Songs
by DancingChen
Summary: HunHan - For "HunHan April Passion" event
1. I'll Be OK (K)

**1****st**** Song**

**I'LL BE OK**

**Sung by 2PM**

* * *

Fluff | K+ | Yaoi/BL, HunHan, OOC, OC, AU, AT, bashing chara, typo(s)—This story and OC belongs to me. Sehun&amp;Luhan belongs to God, himself and their family.

Cobalah membaca fanfic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu yang bersangkutan.

#HunHanAprilPassion

* * *

Beberapa jam berlalu sejak Sehun merayakan ulang tahunnya di dorm. Ia merasa sangat senang, apalagi di tambah dengan kehadiran Hyung –nya di EXO untuk meramaikannya. Sekarang ia duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Matanya melirik sekilas terhadap Sang Leader yang berada di ranjang lain yang berada di kamarnya—Suho.

Semuanya lengkap, kecuali dua orang, Luhan dan Kris—atau kau akan menyebutnya Yi Fan.

Oke, lebih spesifik lagi, Sehun lebih merindukan kehadiran Luhan. Orang yang menjadi roommate –nya selama _trainee_. Dia juga adalah _Hyung_ kesayangan Sehun.

Err mungkin bukan lagi kesayangan, tetapi _Hyung_ terkasihnya.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sehun terpaksa memutuskan hubungannya dengan Luhan. Hal ini disebabkan karena hengkangnya Luhan dari EXO. Ya, ingat itu karena terpaksa. Luhan menolaknya untuk melakukan hubungan jarak jauh. Mungkin, Luhan tak ingin menyakitinya lebih dalam lagi.

Sampai menjelang tanggal 13 April, belum juga sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Sehun. Ya, sejak tanggal 11 kemarin, ia sangat berharap Luhan –lah yang pertama kali memberinya ucapan selamat. Tetapi sayang, posisi itu telah di ambil oleh si _Happy Virus_, Park Chanyeol.

Sehun menarik laci nakas di sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil sebuah bingkai foto dari dalamnya, dimana tertempel foto dirinya bersama Luhan. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan kaca bingkai itu. Ia sangat merindukan masa lalunya. Jangan tanyakan seberapa besar rasa rindunya, sudah pasti itu sangatlah besar. Bahkan tak bisa digambarkan oleh Sehun sendiri. Semuanya terasa begitu singkat jika diingat.

"Apa kau merindukanku, _Hyung_?" gumam Sehun bermonolog. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja hum?" Setetes air mata menuruni pipi Sehun.

Sedetik kemudian, ia menghapus air mata itu kasar, "Apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun? Sangat memalukan jika Luhan _Hyung_ tahu kau menangis seperti ini."

Sehun menarik napasnya, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "Jika aku menangis, mungkin Luhan _Hyung_ juga akan menangis di sana." Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sangat cantik, _Hyung_." puji Sehun saat matanya makin terfokus pada gambar Luhan di balik bingkai itu, "Oleh karena itu, aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis. Biarkan aku melihatmu tetap tersenyum _Hyung_!"

Ibu jarinya masih tetap mengusap-usap gambar Luhan, seakan ia sedang mengusap-usap punggung Luhan. Sehun kemudian membawa bingkai foto itu ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya seakan ia sedang memeluk Luhan.

"Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi.

Sehun menoleh. Ia mengenali suara itu. Bukan, itu bukan suara Luhan, tetapi itu suara Suho yang sepertinya terjaga dari tidurnya yang mulai nyenyak.

Dengan cepat Sehun memasukkan bingkai foto itu ke dalam laci nakasnya. "Tidak _Hyung_, aku tidak melakukan apapun." sahutnya sambil menyembunyikan bekas menangisnya tadi.

"Tidurlah! Ini sudah larut. Besok kita ada jadwal lagi. Kau harus memulihkan kondisi badanmu. Kalau tidak kau akan sakit nanti." Suho memberi nasehat.

"Ba—baiklah, _Hyung_." Sehun menarik selimutnya, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang miliknya. Ia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, menuju ke alam mimpi dan berharap bertemu dengan Luhan disana.

"_Luhan Hyung… Cintaku terhadapmu tidak akan pernah berubah."_ kata Sehun membatin.

**(Sehun &amp; Luhan)**

You are my most loved one, so  
I said good bye to you that day

You had a path to follow  
I wanted you to work hard

I will never fall in love again  
And I will never be the same

Let me see you smile  
You don't have to say  
You should shine out

You don't have to cry  
You don't have to show  
Make your dream come true  
Well I will be okay

As I walk around the streets where two of us used to come  
I remember lots of things

I was watching only your profile  
It was so beautiful

I will never fall in love again  
And I will never be the same

Let me see you smile  
You don't have to say  
You should look ahead

You don't have to cry  
You don't have to show  
Get your wish in hand  
Well I will be okay

The truth is that I want to see you

Right now we're far apart, but baby it's alright  
Even when I'm awake or I close my eyes all night  
You've gotten more important day by day  
Deep in my heart now, you are here staying the same  
Your wish will always be my wish  
To make it come true, I change my tears into a rainbow at the moment and bye bye

Let me see you smile  
You don't have to say  
You should shine out

You don't have to cry  
You don't have to show  
Make your dream come true  
Well I will be okay

**(Sehun &amp; Luhan)**

* * *

**FIN**


	2. For The Night (M)

**2****nd**** Song**

**FOR THE NIGHT**

**Sung by AS ONE**

* * *

Romance, Fluff | M | Yaoi/BL, HunHan, OOC, OC, AU, AT, bashing chara, typo(s)—This story and OC belongs to me. Sehun&amp;Luhan belongs to God, himself and their family.

Cobalah membaca fanfic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu yang bersangkutan.

#HunHanAprilPassion

* * *

Sehun mengangkat gagang teleponnya.

"Ya, suruh seorang pelayan untuk datang ke kamarku!" katanya penuh dengan nada memerintah, "Pelayan baru yang beberapa hari lalu membersihkan kamarku."

Ia meletakkan gagang telepon itu ditempatnya.

Sehun kembali terfokus pada _Macbook_ yang sedang di pangkunya. Entah apa yang ia buat di sana. Ia adalah seorang mahasiswa semester 4 jurusan musik modern. Kehidupan mewah adalah kesehariannya. Semua yang diinginkannya akan hadir hanya dengan menjentikkan jarinya, sekali saja.

Sangat sempurna!

**(Sehun &amp; Luhan)**

You keep making my fly high  
Your rough moves make me melt  
I'll empty my last drink  
Don't rush but lead me

**(Sehun &amp; Luhan)**

"_Ya! Disana! Ah—," rancau seorang pemuda cantik mendesah dengan frustasi._

_Pemuda yang berumur lebih muda darinya, yang merupakan majikannya menusuk-nusuk lubang analnya dengan brutal. Oh apa yang dilakukan pemuda cantik itu? Saat itu ia yakin, setelah ini ia pasti akan di pecat oleh Ayah pemuda itu._

"_Hyungnim, lubangmu aw membuatku ahh semakin gi ouhhh la…" Kali ini pemuda yang lebih muda—Sehun—mendesah disertai dengan rancauannya._

_Tiap menit berlalu, ia makin tak terkendali. Bahkan Sehun sudah tak peduli jika ia ketahuan Ayahnya melakukan hal ini terhadap pelayan barunya, Luhan._

**(Sehun &amp; Luhan)**

Come close to me, hug me, morning is coming  
I might have you without anyone knowing  
I think I'm ready to be with you  
A night like tonight won't come again  
You shouldn't worry about the time  
Don't turn away, hurry and hug me baby

Baby baby ooh I Like it  
Tell me how you like it,  
Tell me how you like it, ooh Baby

**(Sehun &amp; Luhan)**

Luhan mendorong sebuah meja beroda dengan berbagai alat pembersihan di atasnya. Ia tersenyum saat bayangan hari itu kembali melayang-layang di otaknya. Apa itu?

Ya, di saat Sehun bercinta dengannya malam itu. Tunggu! Apa dia bisa menyebut itu dengan kata _`bercinta`_?

Entahlah, tetapi saat itu Luhan sangat menyukai perlakuan itu. Sentuhan tangan itu, bibir Sehun yang mengulum bibirnya bahkan saat penis yang menumbuk kasar lubangnya. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja dan tentu itu sangat sulit untuk dilupakan.

Luhan tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya akan bersemu saat bertemu Sehun nanti.

_Ting tong ting tong…_

Luhan menekan pintu bel pintu kamar Sehun. Ia menunggu beberapa saat hingga pintu itu terbuka untuknya.

Mereka menatap satu sama lain. Hening.

Sehun berbalik tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Luhan menghela napasnya. Ia mengikuti langkah Sehun yang memasuki kamarnya.

Mata rusa itu tak dapat melepaskan pandangannya barang sedetik dari sosok Sehun. Sosok yang sempat berada di atasnya dan membuatnya mendesah nikmat semalaman.

Luhan mulai merapikan kamar Sehun yang agak berantakan itu. Memunguti sampah, mengelap meja, membersihkan debu sampai mengelap _bath tub_ akan dilakukannya.

Luhan menuju ke meja nakas yang berada di dekat ranjang Sehun. Ia merapikan sampah yang berceceran di atasnya. Sesekali mata rusanya melirik Sehun yang masih asik dengan _Macbook_ –nya dan seakan mengacuhkannya, seakan tak ada seorang pun yang berada di tempat itu.

Setelah meja itu tampak rapi, Luhan mengambil pekerjaan selanjutnya. Mengelap meja itu kemudian ia menggunakan mesin penyedot debu untuk membersihkan debu.

Sehun melirik Luhan yang membelakanginya—sekilas. Ludahnya tertelan kasar. Matanya terfokus pada bokong Luhan. Ah—dia merindukan malam itu, tetapi ia tetap menjaga _image_ di depan pemuda yang merupakan pelayannya. Bagaimanapun ia adalah _`majikan`_.

Luhan berbalik, Sehun kembali terfokus pada _Macbook_ –nya, seakan menyembunyikan apa yang dipikirkannya barusan.

Selesai.

Sekarang Luhan menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamar Sehun. Ia akan membersihkan _bath tub_ juga akan mengepel lantainya.

"Kenapa dia memperlakukanku seperti itu?" gumam Luhan. Bibirnya mengerucut imut. Sebenarnya ia agak kecewa dengan sikap Sehun terhadapnya. Pemuda yang merupakan majikannya itu seakan menutup mata kalau mereka melakukan sesuatu yang sangat sulit dilupakan.

Sekelebat bayangan malam itu kembali melintas di benak Luhan. Saat Sehun menciumnya dan memaksanya untuk merebah di atas ranjangnya. Ia mengusap tengkuknya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri jika mengingat malam itu. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Bahkan Sehun seperti tak mengenalnya lagi. Menyebalkan!

Luhan melirik sebuah tiang—setinggi badannya—tempat menggantungkan mantel. Dasar bodoh! Kenapa Sehun meletakkan benda itu di luar kamar mandinya? Bukankah seharusnya ia meletakkan itu di dekat pintu masuk kamarnya?

Tunggu! Sebuah mantel coklat yang panjang menarik perhatian Luhan dan juga sebotol _wine_ yang terletak di meja dekat kamar mandi.

Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

**(Sehun &amp; Luhan)**

Baby baby ooooooh I Like it if  
If it's only for one night  
It's late at night, I have to go home  
What if they hear the sound of your breath?  
I shouldn't get any drunker, I don't even trust myself

**(Sehun &amp; Luhan)**

Sehun bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Langkahnya mengarah ke kamar mandi. Entah kenapa pelayan itu sangat lama menurutnya. Apa yang dia lakukan di sana? Sangat merepotkan!

"Apa yang kau—," Sehun terdiam.

Bagaimana tidak?

Ia melihat Luhan yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan seksi. Belum lagi dengan pakaian pelayan yang tampak berserakan di dekat _bath tub_. Sehun berani bertaruh, kalau Luhan telanjang saat itu. Pemuda yang merupakan pelayannya itu hanya menggunakan mantel miliknya sebagai penutup tubuhnya.

Lagi-lagi, Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan kasar.

Luhan mendekat. Tangannya terulur, meraba pundak Sehun. Dengan sedikit tenaga, pemuda cantik itu mendorong Sehun yang seakan terhipnotis. Ia mendorong Sehun sampai ke ranjangnya, kemudian merebahkan majikannya itu.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Luhan menindih tubuh Sehun, segera menyambar bibir si pemuda yang berposisi _seme_ itu.

Setelah cukup lama, Sehun membalikkan posisinya terhadap Luhan. Sekarang ia yang memegang kendali. Kedua tangan Luhan ia kunci di atas kepala si pemilik tangan. Tangannya yang lain melepaskan kaitan kancing mantel yang dikenakan Luhan. Dan benar saja, seperti dugaan Sehun sebelumnya, ternyata Luhan tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun selain mantel musim dingin itu.

"Cih… Kau lebih liar dari yang aku bayangkan, _Hyungnim._" kata Sehun di sela ciumannya.

Permainan semakin jauh.

Sehun menempatkan tangannya di dekat lubang anal Luhan. Tiga jari siap ia masukkan ke dalam lubang itu. Dan tentunya itu tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan. Ya, saat ini Luhan masih sibuk memberi tanda di leher Sehun.

_Krrkk…_

Luhan menggigit leher Sehun. Bukan 3 jari yang dimasukkan, tetapi 5 jari sekaligus yang sontak membuat Luhan sangat terkejut. Lubangnya terasa panas. Sesuatu yang asing terasa mengaduk-ngaduk di dalam lubangnya itu.

Sehun memaju-mundurkan tangannya. Semakin lama, tempo yang diberikan semakin cepat.

"Ouhh… ya… di sanahh… ouhh…" desah Luhan. Tangannya makin menekan tangan Sehun. Ia terlalu menyukai permainan itu.

Tangan Sehun yang lain melebarkan kedua kaki Luhan. Tangannya yang semula berada di dalam lubang milik Luhan, ia keluarkan.

_Plup…_

Sehun mendorong penisnya dan masuk hanya dalam satu kali hentakkan. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan brutal. Walaupun ini yang kedua kalinya, tetapi lubang Luhan masih terasa menjepitnya.

Luhan? Ya, walaupun ini yang kedua kalinya, tetapi penis Sehun masih saja terasa sangat besar di lubangnya. Ini seperti membelah tubuhnya. Antara perih dan nikmat.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Ahhh... Shh," suara desahan Luhan terdengar.

"Mendehhsah lebih kerashh babyhh!" kata Sehun. Dia menghentak-hentakkan penisnya lebih keras.

Belasan menit berlalu dengan suara desahan yang memenuhi seluruh sudut kamar milik Sehun. Beruntung kamarnya kedap suara. Jadi, mungkin suara-suara nista itu tidak akan terdengar sampai keluar.

"Arghh…" Itu adalah puncak dari Sehun—tentunya bersamaan dengan Luhan. Mereka mengerang dengan kencang, melepaskannya dengan perasaan puas antara satu sama lain.

Tubuh Sehun terjatuh di atas Luhan—menindihnya—sembari menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan.

"Besok aku akan mengundurkan diri." kata Luhan dengan napas yang masih belum teratur.

"Apa yang kau katakan huh?" tanya Sehun agak protes.

"Aku akan melupakan hari ini dan juga hari itu." sahut Luhan.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku Luhan." ucap Sehun sarkastik, "Kau sudah memulainya, maka kau akan sulit untuk mengakhiri ini." sambungnya kemudian menggigit pelan daun telinga Luhan hingga menimbulkan desahan lagi.

**(Sehun &amp; Luhan)**

Oh you and me, you're my only one,  
Oh yeah you and me, you're my all,  
Oh everything's just alright,  
Boy I need you so much, give it to me,  
Want you tonight oh, yeah woo woo woo  
I think I'm ready to be with you  
(Ready to be with you)  
A night like tonight won't come again  
You shouldn't worry about the time  
Don't turn away, hurry and hug me baby  
Baby baby ooh I like it  
(Tell me how you like it,  
Tell me how you like it, ooh baby)  
baby baby ooooooh

* * *

**FIN**


	3. Hana Mizuki (T)

**3****rd**** Song**

**HANA MIZUKI**

**Sung by YUI ARAGAKI**

* * *

Romance, Fluff | T | Yaoi/BL, HunHan, OOC, OC, AU, AT, bashing chara, typo(s)—This story and OC belongs to me. Sehun&amp;Luhan belongs to God, himself and their family.

#HunHanAprilPassion

* * *

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Angin berdesir lembut, namun tangannya terulur untuk membenarkan posisi syal yang ia gunakan, menutupi hingga sebatas hidungnya. Ia melihat jam tangannya. Mungkin ia terlalu awal untuk sampai di tempat ini.

Menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu. Itulah yang akan di lakukannya untuk saat ini. Siapa yang ia tunggu?

Oh Sehun, mantan kekasih—juga tetangganya.

Di belakang tempat Luhan berdiri, dua buah rumah masih tampak kokoh. Yang di cat putih itu adalah rumah milik Luhan sedangkan rumah di sebelahnya, yang hanya di batasi oleh pagar kayu, rumah yang di cat berwarna biru adalah rumah milik Sehun.

Semasa kecilnya ia habiskan di Hokkaido, Jepang.

Luhan mengadah, menatap pohon dengan bunga warna pink yang menjulang tinggi di depannya. Daunnya berayun saat di tiup oleh angin, begitu pula dengan kelopak bunganya yang cantik.

Pohon _hana mizuki_ di depan rumah mereka adalah pohon yang menyimpan banyak kenangan antara mereka. Tangan kecil mereka saat berumur 5 tahun menanam bijinya hingga tumbuh besar seperti ini. Ya, kenangan yang sangat indah.

Luhan mengingat kembali masa saat ia akan berpisah dengan Sehun. Bahkan ia kehilangan komunikasi sejak saat itu. Kali ini, mereka akan bertemu kembali. Ia sangat tak sabar tentunya.

"Luhan!" Seseorang berteriak menyebutkan nama Luhan. Ia berbalik dan menoleh ke arah orang itu.

Luhan mengernyit. Orang itu mirip dengan Sehun, tetapi ia tak yakin. Wajar saja, mereka berpisah saat umur mereka 11 tahun. Pasti sangat banyak perubahan sejak saat itu.

Orang itu berlari kecil menghampiri Luhan.

_Grep!_

"Se—Sehun?" Luhan terbata, terlalu terkejut saat orang _`asing`_ ini memeluknya.

"Ya, ini aku. Oh Sehun." sahutnya—tegas.

Sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir Luhan. Dia? Oh Sehun? Sekarang ia tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana bahagia dirinya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Lu." kata Sehun, "Sangat bodoh karena kita bertemunya sekarang." sambungnya dengan nada—agak—mengumpat.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sehun." jawab Luhan. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kita tidak boleh terpisah seperti ini lagi."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatap pemuda si pemilik mata rusa itu dalam. Ia mengangguk tipis disertai dengan senyuman. Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

_Chuu~~_

Sehun mencium Luhan, dalam dan penuh dengan rasa kasih sayang. Ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka. Ya, itu akan menjadi ciuman yang paling berkesan di hidup mereka. Saling melumat satu sama lain, merasakan manisnya bibir masing-masing dan rona merah muda di kedua pipi Luhan. Oh~~ bukankah ini sangat romantis?

**(Sehun &amp; Luhan)**

Sora o oshi agete te o nobasu kimi gogatsu no koto  
Dou ka kite hoshii mizugiwa made kite hoshii  
Tsubomi o ageyou niwa no hanamizuki

Usu beniiro no kawaii kimi no ne hatenai yume ga chanto  
Owarimasu you ni kimi to suki na hito ga  
Hyaku nen tsuzukimasu you ni

Hatsu wa atsusugite boku kara kimochi wa omosugite  
Issho ni wataru ni wa kitto fune ga shizun jau  
Douzo yuki nasai osaki ni yuki nasai

Boku no gaman ga itsuka mi o musubi hatenai nami ga chanto  
Tomarimasu you ni kimi to suki na hito ga  
Hyaku nen tzuzukimasu you ni

Hirari chou chou o oikakete shiroi ho o agete  
Haha no hi ni nareba mizuki no ha okutte kudasai  
Matanakute mo ii yo shiranakute mo ii yo

Usu beniiro no kawaii no ne hatenai yume ga chanto  
Owarimasu you ni kimi to suki na hito ga  
Hyaku nen tsuzukumasu you ni~

Boku no gaman ga itsuka mi o musubi hatenai nami ga chanto  
Tomarimasu you ni kimi to suki na hito ga  
Hyaku nen tzuzukimasu you ni

Kimi to suki na hito ga  
Hyaku nen tsuzukimasu you ni

**(Sehun &amp; Luhan)**

* * *

**FIN**


	4. I Miss You (K)

**4****th**** Song**

**I MISS YOU**

**Sung by GIRL's DAY**

* * *

Romance, Fluff | K+ | Yaoi/BL, HunHan, OOC, OC, AU, AT, bashing chara, typo(s)—This story and OC belongs to me. Sehun&amp;Luhan belongs to God, himself and their family.

**Sequel 1****st**** Song—I'LL BE OK**

#HunHanAprilPassion

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak ulang tahun Luhan. Sekarang sudah mendekati akhir bulan April. Sehun, tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan oleh pemuda dengan kulit pucat itu. Luhan masih belum menghubunginya, bahkan setelah seminggu lebih ulang tahunnya berlalu. Ah—kemana _Hyung_—ah bukan mantan kekasihnya itu?

Sehun memilih untuk mengurung diri di kamarnya. Kemarin kabar tak baik kembali menghampiri EXO. Tao, dia juga—ah bukan, maksudku Ayahnya ingin memilih jalan seperti Yifan dan Luhan lakukan. Sungguh, sekarang ia sangat menginginkan sebuah pelukan hangat yang bisa menenangkan pikiran dan dirinya.

Apa?

Bantal? Ah—benda itu terlalu empuk, bahkan sangat pendek jika dibandingkan dengan ukuran tubuh Sehun. Bahkan benda setengah kenyal itu tak mampu menampung air matanya yang akan tumpah. Yang tepat—err hanya Luhan. Akan ditekankan lagi, hanya Luhan!

_Ding ding…_

Ponselnya berdering. Sebuah pesan masuk.

"Hey, siapa ini? Nomor tidak diketahui?" gumam Sehun. Sesaat ia terheran, kenapa seseorang bisa mengetahui nomornya, sedangkan nomor orang itu tidak ada di daftar kontaknya? Err—mungkin salah kirim. Ya, setidaknya dia mencoba untuk berpikir positif.

_Dari: tidak diketahui_

_Untuk: Oh Sehun_

_Apartement. Sabuk. Kiri. 420._

Ah apa ini? Luhan?

"Hahaha…" Sehun tertawa, "Kau tak pandai membuat teka-teki _Hyung_. Ini sangat mudah untuk ditebak. 420? Aku tahu itu ulang tahunmu."

Sehun tampak tersenyum-senyum. Akhirnya Luhan mengirim pesan. Senang? Sangat! Walaupun agak kesal, tetapi daripada tidak sama sekali, lebih baik dia mengirimnya agak lambat.

"Eh? Sabuk? Apa dia menyuruhku ke kota itu? Tetapi—."

"Kau ingin kesana? Untuk apa? Kita masih banyak jadwal, Sehun." Suho yang tiba-tiba datang menginterupsi.

Sehun menunduk. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jaraknya memang lumayan jauh. Tetapi, kapan lagi ia bisa bertemu dengan Luhan? Setahun, dua tahun atau bahkan tiga tahun lagi? Ia tak bisa menunggu selama itu.

"Pergilah!" kata Suho. Ia berdiri di depan cermin sambil membenarkan tataan rambutnya.

"Hy—Hyung, kau mengatakan—."

"Pergilah!" Suho berbalik sembari menegaskan, "Ini." Suho tampak melempar kunci mobil miliknya, "Kau bisa menggunakannya. Gratis!" Ia menekankan pada kalimat terakhir.

Sehun mengangguk lalu tersenyum. _"Luhan Hyung, aku datang!"_ batinnya berteriak senang.

**(Sehun &amp; Luhan)**

Don't tell me why  
When I close my eyes, I see you  
Don't tell me boy  
You're smiling, we're both smiling  
Don't tell me why  
When I open my eyes, I'm crying  
Don't tell me boy  
We were together

I woke up in the morning and turned on the tv  
I showered and got changed  
AS I got ready to go out  
Today is the same as yesterday  
Nothing has changed  
But why…

I look at the phone that suddenly rings  
And without knowing, tears fall  
Why are you doing this again?  
As if it's nothing  
You shake up my heart again

Actually, I miss you so much I miss you  
I want to lean on your shoulder and cry I want to cry  
I'm smiling to try to hold it in  
I'm still shaking  
Please don't be good to me  
Don't be good to me anymore

Don't be good to me, my heart aches  
Stop coming into my eyes, you keep spinning around me  
I'm weaker than I seem  
So I can't draw anyone but you  
I erase it then I draw you again  
You're so sweet again  
So you drive me crazy  
You're so sweet again  
So you drive me crazy  
You're hurting me  
So you drive me even crazier  
Don't be good to me  
Don't show yourself to me

I look at the phone that suddenly rings  
And without knowing, tears fall  
Why are you doing this again?  
As if it's nothing  
You shake up my heart again

Actually, I miss you so much I miss you  
I want to lean on your shoulder and cry I want to cry  
I'm smiling to try to hold it in  
I'm still shaking  
Please don't be good to me  
Don't be good to me anymore

Don't tell me why  
Don't be good to me, my heart aches  
Don't tell me boy  
Don't be good to me  
I'm trying to erase you from my heart  
But it's not easy

Actually, I miss you so much I miss you  
I want to lean on your shoulder and cry I want to cry  
I'm smiling to try to hold it in  
I'm still shaking  
Please don't be good to me  
Don't be good to me anymore

Today is the same as yesterday  
Nothing has changed  
But why…

**(Sehun &amp; Luhan)**

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

a/n: okay ini adalah catatan pertamaku di ff ini… err aku hanya mau bilang Terima Kasih untuk yang sudah baca FF ini xD walaupun isinya ga terlalu bagus, tetapi aku seneng dapet review yang bagus :v Terima Kasih

ah ya untuk lagu ke-4 ini, aku bikin sequel nya lagi. Mungkin nanti sequelnya jadi M ^.^


End file.
